Milijun Doragon
Milijun Doragon.gif|Milijun Doragon 20190218_105937.gif|Milijun Shockwave 20190218_105809.gif|Milijun gets ready to fight 20190218_105633.gif|Milijun attacks > |gender = Male |birthplace = |birth = August 31st, Age Unknowm |status = Immortal |birth power level = unknown |max power level = Unknown |pronouns = none |height = 5'9" |weight = 175. lbs |hair = White |eye = Black |rank = Demigod |organizations = 向こうの領主 Mukō No Ryōshu |hobbies = fighting |maritable status = Single |family = God (Father) Satan {Brother} ]Symbol Shizukesa ((Half Brother)) Shi ((Grandfather)) Seikatsu ((Grandmother)) }} Milijun is a young man who is renowned for his wild appearance. He has an all black mystical body and wears short, purple trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless purple vest. Milijun also has a battle scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned in training with his Grandfather Shi in training ) he also has a battle scar from the first war in heaven against Satan, leaving a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He is not short but not fall either, he's just in between. (Even though most of his opponents are giants compared to him). Personality Milijun is a very good soul, meaning he is very merciful and forgiving especially when it comes to human beings for they are his people. He keeps a serious demeanor but he's always very calm. ×When locked in battle Milijun does not lose his cool during fights because he was taught to always remain calm. He always relies on his instincts, and never gives up. ×Milijun also gets attached to others easily which in his case is a weakness but from his experience he won't ever let anyone get in his way. Biography Milijun (Million) was born in an unknown age as the Vessel of both Shi and Seikatsu. He holds both life and death in his hands. He was born as a human being on earth but he's always had the soul of a god and the power of a deity. Growing into his teenage years, Milijun has been homeless several times in his life on earth, his human family was left astray when he began his spiritual journey at the age of thirteen and at 19 he finally achieves his spiritual goals by astral projecting into the highest realm, the great beyond. During his journey to the great beyond, Milijun finds out he is the vessel of both life and death who are the parents of the almighty God himself. Milijun soon begins to gain knowledge on the omniverse and he then ascends into his true self and this is when he leaves the earth. When Milijun left the earth, Hell began to break loose and war began to break out all over the globe. During this time the revelations of the center of omniverse were left intensified, however Milijun trains in the great beyond with Shi. During his time training with Shi, Milijun learns several different techniques and grows exponentially in power and strength. So when he returns to earth he will be crowned as king in Satan's place. Current Arc Milijun is in the great beyond and he hears about earth being at war after he vanishes from the said world. He vows to protect the great beyond and return to earth to bring salvation to the human race when all is said and done. Power When Milijun was on earth he was known as a bum and a homeless person with no power comparable to the gods, however when he trains with Shi in the great beyond he becomes as powerful as the almighty God who is his father. Milijun holds life and death in his hands meaning he has powers on an omniverse scale. Milijun can fight at omni speed which is trillions times faster than the speed of light. Milijun is omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent but as far as being as powerful as god himself he is just on an equal level. Abilities Omniarch- Rule all things. Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny. Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. Omniscience - Know everything and anything. Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the omniverse. Omni-Senses - Possess senses enhanced to omniversal scale. Specific Examples Complete Arsenal - Have every power. Absolute Change - Change anything. Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. Absolute Will - The power to control/manipulate anything and be totally unstoppable. Almighty Magic - The power to use magic that is able to accomplish anything. Almighty Law Creation - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers. Almighty Science - Control almighty/omnipotent science. Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit. Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. Causality Manipulation - Complete control of the cause/effect relation. Concept Manipulation - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts. Cycle Manipulation - Manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). Definition Manipulation - Manipulate how anything/everything is defined. Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - Control the final force. Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. Grand Design Construction - Creating, sorting, preserving the universe. Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat. Maximum Quintessential Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. Meta Power Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits. Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects. Power Link - Manipulate the power link. Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities. Metaphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of metaphysics. Metapotence - Do whatever one wishes regardless of justification. Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. Omega Reality - Decide the end fate of of all reality. Omni-Embodiment - Be embodiment of Everything. Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. Omnicide - Kill all life at once. Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is. Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. Pataphysics Manipulation - Control the aspects of pataphysics. Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. Perfection (Existential Perfection/Perfection Embodiment) - User is absolutely flawless, perfection itself. Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts. Power Anchoring - User's powers are immune to all alterations. Preservation - Preserve Everything. Prime Being - Be the beginning of everything and every species. Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind. Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. Unimind - Be one with all minds. Unity - Be one with all and be everything. Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed Notes *Follow @MilijunDoragon on Twitter for RP. *Milijun Doragon is based off of one of the Creators of Dragon Ball Salvation. Milijun King. @MilijunKing on Twitter. *In fight RP anything goes, but this character is not meant to be compared to other characters.